Illnesses caused by foodborne pathogens range from mild gastrointestinal infections to life-threatening hemorrhagic colitis, haemolytic uremic syndrome, and thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura. Outbreaks of foodborne pathogens have recently increased in fresh produce. Conventional detection methods often require sample preparation (cell lysis and filtration) and concentration (cell culturing), which can be time consuming.
The present invention features methods and devices (e.g., microfluidic methods and microfluidic devices) for detecting microorganisms via Mie scattering. The devices may be hand-held and highly portable. As used herein, the term “microorganisms” includes bacteria, archaea, protists, fungi, microscopic plants (e.g., algae), microscopic animals (e.g., plankton), and viruses. For example, an embodiment wherein a device detects a microorganism includes a device that detects a bacteria or a virus, etc. The devices of the present invention may quantify increased light scattering due to immunoagglutination (e.g., immunoagglutination in a sample in the device).
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.